1. Technical field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for data processing and more particularly to a system and method for tracking status of files in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a data processing system, data files are received and processed and an output is generated. The status of the files or data generated from the files during processing is either unknown or must be manually tracked. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system that is able to monitor status of files in a data processing system.